Ian and Alex
by Dani9513
Summary: Small one-shots involving Alex and Ian. Alex is young in most of them. Please R&R
1. Birth

**OMG, it's an update. Inspiration hit me. I don't know if it'll happen again. ****J**

Twenty-five year old Ian Rider nearly sprinted into the labor wing of the London hospital where his brother and sister-in-law were located. His nephew, a baby boy named Alexander Jonathon, had just been born. Ian, being away on his first mission, had missed the event. He had literally got off the plain, given his report, and raced to the hospital where the boy was not even a day old.

"Ian." His sister in law stated as Ian walked into the hospital room. "I was worried you weren't going to make it."

"Bank won't let you have the day off?" Helen asked, winking.

Ian smiled. "No."

Helen looked exhausted. Her blond hair was up in a lose bun that was falling out and messy. Her blue eyes, while shining, had bags under them. Her face was pale, unlike it's usual tan color. Yet, you could see how happy she was.

"Where's Alex?" Ian asked, sitting by John.

Helen nodded to John.

Ian smiled wide, overcome with joy.

Little Alex Rider had his hand around John's finger, staring up at the man. He had his dad's brown eyes, and you could already see a blond patch of hair. His skin was a peach color like his dad's. He looked over at Ian with confusion.

A little miracle.

"John?" Ian began, smiling.

The normally serious, observant man snapped his head up from the little bundle of joy. Ian had never seen him look so happy. John usually never showed too much emotion, a result of years as a spy and a soldier. Yet, John was smiling his largest smile, eyes bright and broken of their seriousness. The weirdest thing, the thing Ian almost though was a trick of his exhausted mind, John had tears in his eyes.

John Rider actually was crying.

"You want to see your nephew, little brother?" John asked, voice gentle and quiet. Ian hadn't heard him talk like that since he was twelve and had impaled his leg on a tree branch after falling off a horse. His nineteen year old brother had been gentle and quiet as he calmed Ian down.

"Of course." Ian said, taking the little boy.

Alex was adorable. He was wrapped in a blue blanket to keep warm, his eyes were staring at Ian as if trying to figure out who he was.

"Hi there, kid." Ian whispered, smiling ear to ear.

Alex stared at him for another second before scrunching up his face and beginning to cry.

Ian panicked. "John," he began, handing the boy back to his father.

John smirked and began rocking the little boy. "Shh, it's okay Alex. Daddy's here. Mum's right there. Shh," he continued coaxing the little boy. Eventually Alex's screams turned into sniffles, then, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Why, why'd he start crying?" Ian asked.

John smirked further. "He doesn't like you."

Ian frowned.

"John, be nice. Ian, you're a stranger. He cried when he first saw John too." Helen said, rolling her eyes.

John frowned at her. "Helen, don't tell him that."

Ian glared at him. "John, I'd say something right now but I can't have Alex hearing me. Or Helen for that matter."

John smirked again. "How was you're first mission, baby brother?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "Boring."

"Surveillance usually is." John said, handing the baby to his wife.

"Unless you're the great John Rider who lives a triple life." Ian mumbled.

"Triple?" His brother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One with Helen as normal John, another as MI6 John, and another as Scorpia assassin John." Ian said, smirking.

John rolled his eyes. "Because the third one is so lovely."

"I'm sure it is."

John shook his head. "Speaking of which, I need to discuss something with you." He whispered, switching to French. "_I'm pulling out of Scorpia_."

Ian scrunched his face, trying to remember his French lessons. "_Why_?"

Helen sighed and looked down at the baby. "Your daddy and uncle annoy mummy so much when they do this."

No response from the sleeping child.

"_Too dangerous now that I have Alex. I'm getting too old for this crap. I'm retiring then planning to go to France with Helen and Alex. Hide out, lay low, get back to a normal life."_

"_If you even remember what that is." _Ian said.

John smirked. "_I actually do. It consists of magical things like not getting shot at."_

Ian chuckled. _"So why are you telling me this? Blunt would have your head if he knew you were telling me this."_

"_I want you to be prepared. If something goes wrong, which I don't think it will, and Helen and I aren't around, take Alex. Take him and hide for awhile."_ John ordered, seriousness coming back into his brown eyes.

"_What about Ash?"_ Ian asked, scared.

"_Don't let him take Alex. He's not right lately. I can't figure it out._" John said, sighing. "He asleep, Helen? Helen?"

"Looks like she fell asleep too." Ian mumbled, chuckling.

John shook his head. "Come on, Ian. Let's get something to eat. And some coffee into you."

Not even a year later, the twenty-six year old sighed and ran a hand through his hair. John was gone. So was Helen. An explosion. Someone planted a bomb in their plane. Alex was suppose to be on that plane, but he had gotten an ear infection. John had called and told him to make sure Alex and the babysitter would make it to the meeting point.

So much for that.

Ian choked back a sob as he waited for the foster care agent to bring Alex to him.

His big brother was really gone.

**Ding!**

Sighing, Ian walked to the door to begin his new life.


	2. Grandpa

It was another normal day at the Rider house in London, England. Well, alright, there was never a normal day at the Rider home. With a spy and a toddler living in the same house, there never would be a normal day.

Anyway, it was a not some normal day in December. Alexander Rider, now barely short of turning three, was getting bored with his new Christmas toys. Ian Rider, not wanting to admit his age, was watching his nephew with admiration. Few things could touch the spies heart, but his little nephew managed to every time.

Alex skipped, yes, literally skipped, to his uncle. "Ian, can we go outside?" The smart little two year old asked.

Ian thanked whatever being there was that Alex hadn't and still wasn't a nightmare two year old. When he had first started taking care of Alex, the baby had cried every time Ian had tried to feed him, bath him, play with him, or well, every time he did anything with him. Yet, as Alex got older, he got more precious, cute, and bearable. No tantrums, no crying, no screaming. Ian was one lucky guardian.

"It's cold out, Alex." Ian responded.

"So." Came the stubborn child's response.

Ian resisted a sigh. "What do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the sledding hill? Please Ian!" Alex asked, tugging on Ian's pant leg. His blond hair hung in his eyes, looking cute and adorable.

"I suppose." Ian said despite his desire to relax after another mission. After his brother's death, the missions had started to get more and more dangerous. He now walked away with more and more bruises.

"Yea!" Alex squealed, running up to his room to get his snowsuit.

Ian chuckled, grabbing his winter jacket. He went outside to start his car and put Alex's car seat back in. Then, he came back inside, helped put on Alex's snowsuit, boots, hat, scarf, and gloves before picking the little child up and heading to the car.

* * *

><p>"Ian!" Alex yelled, smiling at his uncle. "Look how fast I was going! Did you see? Did you?"<p>

Ian chuckled. "I saw you, bud. Be careful."

Alex pouted. "I'm careful."

Ian smiled. "Alright, go ahead and keep playing."

The two year olds eyes lit up. "Okay!"

Ian chuckled while watching the two year old playing.

"Cute kid. He yours?" An elderly man asked from Ian's side.

Ian tensed before relaxing his muscles and looking at the man. "No, he's not mine. He's my nephew."

The man nodded. "Parents making you take him for the holiday?"

"No, his parents are dead." Ian grumbled, looking back at his nephew who was at the bottom of the hill.

"Sorry to hear that."

Ian shrugged, smiling sadly as Alex began playing in the snow.

"So, how has life been for the past, oh, ten years?" The man, who Ian had long ago recognized, asked.

"John joined the Parachute Regiment, went to college, joined military intelligence, married, had Alex, then him and Helen died. You didn't miss much." Ian growled, refusing to look at the man.

"And you?"

"Went into the Royal Navy, went to college, joined military intelligence, went to John's wedding as one of the groomsmen, visited him and Helen when they had Alex, got a phone call that they were dead, adopted Alex, went to the funeral, started raising Alex." Ian answered, chuckling as Alex pouted as someone hit him with a snowball. Alex glared at the other toddler before grabbing a clump of snow and throwing it back at his enemy.

"Figures. You two could never separate yourselves." The man said.

"John, your favorite, dies and that's all you have to say. You haven't changed one bit, Dad." Ian grumbled.

"I could say the same about you, Ian, but I won't. It would be a lie. You've grown up a lot." His father said.

"Ten years would do that." Ian said, smiling as Alex tackled the other toddler to the ground.

"He's vicious." Paul Rider said, smirking at his grandson.

"Alex!" Ian said loudly, making sure his voice was commanding but not vicious. "Let him go."

The child looked up at him, smiled at his new enemy, and went back to his sled. He began pulling the sled up to the top of the hill.

"Looks just like John." Paul commented.

Ian nodded. "Acts just like him too."

"Ian, I got him!" Alex yelled, running over to his uncle.

Ian chuckled and picked up his nephew. "Yeah, bud, you did. You ready to go home?"

"No!" Alex squealed, trying to get out of Ian's grip.

"What if I take you out for dinner and then go home and make you hot chocolate?" Ian asked, desperate to leave the sledding hill.

Alex stared at him confliction in his eyes.

"What do you say, Al?" Ian asked, kissing his nephew's cold cheek.

"Who's that?" Alex asked, seeing Ian's father.

"Just an old man." Ian grumbled.

"Ian, that's not nice." Alex chided.

_Just like John. Chiding me at two years old. John would be so proud._ Ian rolled his eyes. "Alex-"

"Alex, hmm? You're quite adorable." The old man said.

"I know. Ian always tells me." Alex said, tilting his head to the side.

"Does he?"

Alex nodded. "Who are you?"

"Paul Rider."

"You have the same last name as Ian!" Alex said, smiling.

"And you." The man said, chuckling.

"Alex-"

"Calm down, Ian. Is it so wrong for Alex to meet his grandfather?" Paul Rider asked.

"When you will do nothing but disappear on him, yes." Ian growled, grabbing the sled and holding Alex tightly. "Come on Alex, we're going home."

"Ian!" Alex yelled, squirming in his uncle's grip.

"Alexander Jonathan Rider, we are _going home_." Ian yelled.

Oh, now he did it.

Alex looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Ee-ee-Ian?" He squeaked.

_Shit_. Ian thought, flinching. "Alex-"

Tears flew down the toddlers eyes. Ian was too shocked to stop his father from taking Alex and hugging him tightly. "Shh, it's alright Alex."

The toddler clung to the man. "Ian-"

"Shh, I know Alex. Ian shouldn't yell at you like that." The man said, letting the toddler stain his jacket with tears.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Ian said, trying hard not to punch his father in the face. How dare he show up after ten years just to turn Alex against him.

Tears continued to flow.

"Alex." Ian began, feeling extremely guilty. "Alex, I'm sorry. Will you please stop crying?"

A sniffle and a nod.

"Do you want to keep playing or go home?" Ian asked, holding his arms out to take his nephew back.

"I'm cold." Alex mumbled, looking at Ian with those precious brown eyes. Alex fought to go back to his uncle. After a growl his grandfather gave Alex back to Ian. Ian kissed Alex's cold cheek and wished he could ruffle the blond hair that hid under the hat.

"So home it is? Maybe a nice spaghetti dinner and hot chocolate." Ian said, smiling fondly at the boy.

Alex nodded, eyes lighting up. "Is grandpa coming with us?"

Ian almost screamed. It was no mystery where John and Ian got their charm from. Although, their mother had been one of the most popular women in their town. Still, his father had already charmed his grandson. It had taken Ian almost two years to get his nephew to love him.

"N-" Ian didn't even get the one syllable word out before his uncle stared at him with sadness in his eyes. Gritting his teeth he looked at his father and painfully asked "Dad, would you like to come over for dinner?"

His father chuckled before nodding. "Why, how nice of you to join me?"

Ian resisted a groan.

* * *

><p>"Alex, it's going to be hot." Ian said, chuckling as his nephew pouted at the too hot to drink hot chocolate.<p>

"I want it colder." Alex whined.

"Dad, will you put ice in it." Ian said, smiling at Alex.

"You should be teaching him independence, Ian." His father said, dropping a couple ice cubes in Alex's cup.

"Dinner is ready." Ian said, putting some spaghetti on Alex's plate and leaving a plate out for his father.

"Let him get food himself." His father chided, sitting down at the table.

Ian gritted his teeth. "He is two."

"Almost three." His father stated.

Alex looked between the two, sensing the tension.

"Dad, he's fine."

"Ian, do you even know how to raise a child?"

"Yes, Paul, I do." Ian said calmly and in spy mode.

"It doesn't show."

"Alex. Room. Now." Ian said with a deadly calmness.

The little boy scrambled into his room.

"Do not _ever_ say I do not know how to raise a child. I have sacrificed time, sleep, jobs, and more for that child. I adore him, and the feeling is mutual." Ian said, standing up. "You are the _worst_ person to tell _anyone_ how to raise a child. As I recall, you were a drunk who constantly insulted, criticized, abandoned, and beat your children. The day you left John and I burned half your things and mom laughed."

"Now you come back ten years later out of the blue to tell me I don't know how to raise a child. You never came to either of our graduations. You weren't at John's wedding or funeral. You have no _right _to tell me how to raise a child. _Get out and never come back._" Ian growled.

"Ian-"

"_Out._"

His father shook his head and left.

Sighing Ian walked upstairs to his nephew's room. "Alex, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Came the timid response.

Ian sighed at his nephew sitting on his bed with his chin resting on his knees. "Alex, do you want to finish dinner?"

Alex shrugged. "Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Am I bad? Did I do something?" Alex asked.

Ian shook his head and ruffled Alex's blond hair. "No, he did. You are a perfect, well, not perfect, but very good kid."

Alex smiled. "Really?"

Ian nodded. "Come one twerp, let's finish dinner."

"Okay." Alex said, jumping off his bed and skipping back to the kitchen.

**Another burst of inspiration!**

**OMG, I wish people would update their stories! :)**


	3. Sickness and Stubborness

This is my first AR, although I swear I've read three fourth of the fan fiction AR. This is the first of probably a few AR with Ian and Alex.

**Disclaimer:** I could never have the patience to research all the things in Alex Rider.

Ian Rider sighed exhaustingly before turning his car off outside his Chelsea London townhouse. It had been a long and grueling espionage mission to Honduras. Consisting of mad men, suspicious assistance, nuclear threats, chemical explosions, and more, it had been of the most grueling missions the twenty-eight year old spy had ever done. Now, exhausted, beaten, and impatient, Ian Rider had to go home to his four year old nephew who was sick with a cold.

Although the quiet four year old sometimes drove him mad, Ian adored his deceased brother's son. Alex was adorable by all accounts. He had his father's blond hair that hung in those copy-cat brown eyes. His skin was a peachy color that belonged to his mother. He was short for his age, but that only added to his cuteness. Many times Ian would take the little boy to the store and all the people there would awe over the young boy. Then they would ask him how old his son was and Ian would kindly but tensely tell them Alex was his nephew.

Ian didn't like to think of his late brother. John Rider would be around thirty-five by now. Ian had always been several years younger than John, but that had added to the two being close. John was always protective of him, and Ian always loved it. Ian had always been second-rate to the great John Rider. In school, his football would always grumble that he wasn't as good as John. In adulthood, MI6 would always sigh at their lost spy and his replacement that would never be as good.

Ian shook his head and stopped himself from thinking about his brother. Sighing again he grabbed his suitcase and got out of the car. As he was walking to the front door he could hear the nanny arguing with Alex.

"Alexander, you need to take your medicine!" She yelled, no doubt ordering the boy for the tenth time to take his cold medicine.

Ian chuckled, knowing Alex's stubbornness. He opened the front door and set his suitcase down.

"No, I don't want to!" Alex croaked.

"Alexander, if I were Ian you would take it." She snapped.

"No he wouldn't." Ian said, smiling slightly.

"Mr. Rider!"

"Ian!" His four year old nephew screamed, jumping up from the couch. The boy went into a fit of coughs after the scream.

Ian hugged his little nephew and ruffled his blond hair. "Hello, Mrs. Carlton. I'm sorry Alex is so stubborn. I'll give it to him later."

"It's no problem, sir. He should probably have it now. He's still sick as you can see." The fifty year old women said.

Ian smiled tightly. He glanced down at Alex who was staring at the floor. "Alex, take your medicine then maybe I'll let you watch a movie before bed."

The four year old's eyes lit up. "Will you watch it with me?" He asked, naturally clinging to Ian. Alex always tended to be clingy to Ian after a mission.

Ian fought back a groan. "Of course, kiddo. Now, take your medicine." _And let it put you to sleep._ He thought before turning to the nanny. "Mrs. Carlton, after he gets his medicine you can leave. Thank you so much for watching him again. Did I already give you your check?"

The old women nodded. "It was no problem and yes, sir, you did." She ruffled Alex's blond hair and smiled at his flinch. "Alright Alex, I'll be off once you get your medicine."

Alex looked up at Ian. "Ian?"

"What?" The man asked, afraid. Alex was acting shy, that wasn't a good sign.

"Can I sleep downstairs?" He asked, knowing Ian wouldn't like it.

Ian was just knit-picky like that. Yet, not wanting to disappoint his nephew he sighed. "Maybe, let me think about it during the movie."

"Okay." The boy said, eyes lighting up.

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower. I want you to take your medicine, get changed, get your blanket and pillow, and then wait for me." Ian ordered, grabbing his suitcase.

Alex nodded and fallowed Mrs. Carlton to the kitchen to take that gross tasting liquid that was _suppose_ to taste like bubblegum.

A half hour later Ian sat on the couch watching some ridiculous child movie. Alex's head lay in his lap, and Ian smiled at the young boy trying hard not to fall asleep. He rested a hand on Alex's shoulder and smiled further as Alex snuggled closer to Ian. Alex was clinging onto his stuffed animal puppy, which Ian had bought him in Spain about two years ago. Alex's navy blue blanket was wrapped around him as he coughed lightly.

"Alex, you need to go to sleep." Ian said, glancing at the clock. Nine-thirty pm.

"I don't want to." He mumbled, eyes drooping close.

"Alex, I promise, when you're older you can stay up till ten but right now you're a little kid who needs sleep. Especially when you're sick and have school Monday." Ian said, pausing the movie.

"But-"

"No buts. Bedtime mister." Ian said halfheartedly.

"Aww" Alex pouted, closing his eyes.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Ian asked, confused.

"Going to sleep." Alex answered, as if that was obvious.

"Downstairs? In the living room?"

"You said I could." The little boy complained.

"I said I would think about it." Ian stated.

"Well?" Alex questioned.

"No, you need to sleep in your bed." Ian insisted.

"I'm not moving." Alex said stubbornly.

Ian resisted a sigh. "Alex, upstairs. Now."

"No!"

"Alex." Ian said warningly, frowning.

"No!"

"Alexander Jonathan Rider."

Still a no.

"Fine." Ian mumbled, standing up. Alex smiled triumphantly. That is, until Ian picked him up and slung him up on his hip.

"Ian! Let go!" Alex yelled, squirming in his uncle's grip.

"No." Ian stated, smiling.

"Ian! Not fair!" Alex yelled.

"Life's not fair." Ian said, smiling further.

"Neither are you!"

Ian chuckled, opening his nephew's door. He dropped Alex down on his bed and chuckled again as blew a piece of blond hair out of his face. Alex glared up at him, rather viciously for a four year old. Ian smirked and threw Alex's blanket down over him. Alex then ripped the blanket away from his face and growled.

"Got something to say, squirt?" Ian taunted.

Alex shrugged.

Smiling in satisfaction, Ian began to turn Alex's bedroom light off.

"Ian?" Came that ever so shy voice.

Ian flinched. "What, Alex?"

"Will you sleep with me?" Alex asked, flinching as thunder and lightening crackled outside his window.

Ian sighed and nodded. _Mind as well. Alex is terrified of thunder and lightening._ "Move over, blondey."

Alex smiled and complied.

That night, Ian fell asleep with his arm around his four year old nephew's shoulders. Alex was snuggled close to his chest, one hand clinging Ian's shirt, another clinging his stuffed animal.

All in all, it was an adorable moment.

**AN**: So, how was that? Please read and review. Well, review since you probably already read. I'll take suggestions for which Alex/Ian moments you want. So far, I'm planning the depressing "where's mom and dad?" but you can suggest others. You _**should**_ suggest others.


	4. PR

**This one is a bit longer but I have a lot of breaks in it.**

At half past two in the afternoon, a five year old English boy watched as all his fellow schoolmates filed out with their parents and/or siblings. Yet, for Alex Rider, it would be another half hour wait before Ian got him. Alex usually had to sit down with the teacher for sometimes an hour before someone would come get him.

"Is Alex Rider in here?" A man asks as he smiles friendly to the teacher.

The man is about thirty-five years old with blond hair, green eyes, and pale skin. His voice carries a foreign accent not familiar to Alex so he can't be Spanish, German, Polish, Japanese, or English. Alex would recognize those accents.

The teacher, Mrs. Challis smiles fondly at the man. "Yes, he's right there. Can I ask who you are?"

"I'm a coworker of Ian Rider." The man said, a hostility in his eyes.

Mrs. Challis glanced at the young five year old. "Alex, did Ian mention to you that you were going to get a ride from Mr.-"

"Tozcheck." The man supplied. "Ma'am, Ian had a last minute client to take care of, so the bank sent me to pick Alex up. I can give you my ID if I must, but I was just going to pick Alex up and take him to the bank."

Mrs. Challis nodded. "You're fine. Goodbye, Alex." She said, not paying the two a second thought.

Alex cocked his head as he fallowed the man. "Where's Ian?"

The man smiled tightly. "At the bank, Alex."

"He never sends someone to get me. He says it's dangerous." Alex continued, looking up at the man.

"He's right." Tozcheck said menacingly.

Alex stopped right in front of the school doors. He took a step back away from the man. "You're not friends with Ian." He whispered, taking another step back.

A strong hand grabbed Alex around the waist and covered his mouth. The little boy writhed in the other man's strong grip. He whimpered, trying to scream but no sound would escape.

The first man kneeled so he was eye level with the scared little boy. "No, Alex, I am no friend of Ian Rider. Your uncle did a very bad thing to me, and now I will do one to him. You are going to be my little hostage until your uncle turns himself in." He put his hand on the little boys cheek. "Maybe Ian will come running after you, maybe he will just forget you. Guess we will have to find out, little Rider."

He looked at the man behind Alex and nodded.

Then, a cloth was pressed against Alex's mouth and nose before the whole world went dark.

"Damn it." Ian swore quietly as he started his car. Someone had taken his nephew, and Ian had the sinking suspicion he knew who. Man, this was not good.

Suddenly his cell phone began to ring and Ian oh so hesitantly answered it.

"Hello, Rider."

"Ian, I believe I have something you want." Brandon Tozcheck's voice purred.

"Do you?" Ian asked, voice emotionless.

"I do. Would you like to talk to him? He seems pretty scared." Brandon taunted, making sure Ian heard Alex's whimpers.

Ian gritted his teeth. "Leave him alone, Tozcheck."

"Now why would I do that? I'm a criminal, I take pleasure in this kind of thing. Hearing your little nephew whimpering, it is such a beautiful sound. Sure, he is adorable, but he is your nephew and John Rider's son. The last heir into an unstoppable spy family. If he is gone, then who can possibly continue the Rider legacy." Tozcheck said, the evil grin present in his voice.

Ian squeezed his fist tight. "Let me talk to him, prove to me Alex is there."

An evil chuckle. "One moment."

"Ian," a small, scared voice asked quietly.

Ian flinched, knowing his nephew's voice. "Alex, listen. I want you-"

"Ah ah, now Ian, do not get him into trouble." The man paused, taking a deep breath and shoving the gag back onto Alex's mouth. "Here is your instructions Rider. Come to the compound at midnight. If you double cross me, Alex Rider will die. Understand?"

"Yes." Ian grumbled.

"Goodbye, Ian. See you tomorrow at midnight."

Hitting the steering wheel, Ian scrolled through his contacts until he found an old ally. One he had met only once.

At John and Helen's funeral.

**(I almost cut it off right there)**

Thirty seven year old Matthew Daniels sat at his kitchen table and read through the newspaper. His four children, Nathan, Isabella, Henry, and Ben were all sitting there, doing their homework and bickering with each other like usual.

Matthew had never imagined having kids, but thanks to some drinking and lack of thinking, the twenty-two year old soldier became a father. Thus came Henry. During Parachute Regiment operations, Henry's mother and Matthew's wife, would take care of him. Two years later, one year before he retired from the PR, Ben and Nathan came. After the announcements of the twins, Matthew dropped out of PR. After getting a job as a cop, three years later Isabella arrived.

Now the oldest was fifteen, the twins were thirteen, and Isabella was ten.

And he was alone with them while his wife was in Spain on vacation.

Yay.

"No way, I'm way better than you!" Nate yelled at his twin brother.

"Oh yeah, then why do you always get the football stolen?" Ben replied.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Boys," Matthew began, standing up. "Get your homework done now, unless you want to be grounded for the weekend."

Both boys grumbled before looking down at their homework.

"Dad, what's this mean?" Ben asked, pointing to his Arabic homework.

Matthew walked over to his secretly favorite child and glanced at the homework. He had never learned the Middle Eastern language, but he had had a fellow unit-mate who had. John usually teach Matt some of the language, along with watch the kids. John didn't have any kids until he was in his early thirties. Ben, Nate, and Henry had all been close to their "Uncle". Yet, right after John's son had been born, both John and his wife died on a plane crash.

Matt often wondered what happened to the baby boy John and Helen had named Alex. Maybe Anthony had taken him, but more than likely Ian would have.

"Um, who owns the something." Matt said, shrugging.

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "This is hard."

"Learning a language is, kiddo." Matt mumbled, walking over to the counter and checking his phone.

One new message from unknown address.

Frowning, Matt played the message.

"Matthew Daniels? This is Ian Rider, John's younger brother. I need your help with a _work_ related issue. Can you give me a call back?"

Matt paled, wondering what could be so urgent that a man he had met once would call him. Him of all people. Shouldn't he call Anthony?

Walking into his office he called Ian back.

"Hello?"

"Ian Rider?" Matt began, leaning back in his chair.

"Matt?"

"Yeah, it's me. What did you need, Ian?" Matt asked, still curious.

"Look, to make a long story short, Alex has been kidnapped and if I tell MI6, he'll be killed." Ian said rather quickly.

"What? Where's Anthony? Why didn't you call him?" Matt demanded.

"Because I'd rather trust my life in the head of Scorpia's hand." Ian mumbled angrily. "Anthony works for Scorpia now."

"What?"

"Long story that I don't know all the details to. I just know he works for Scorpia, and was the one who put the bomb in John's plain."

Matt remained silent before sighing. "Not much we can do now. So, what do you need me for? Where are they holding him? Who is holding him?"

"I can't answer that second question, but as for the first, he's being held at a compound outside of London." Ian answered.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your house. Still the same one from four years ago?"

"Yes."

Matt was wearing a bullet proof vest, black long sleeve t-shirt, and black jeans. He had an earphone in so he could hear Ian. The plan was simple and hopefully effective. Ian would go after the guy who kidnapped Alex, Matt would go after Alex. That way, the kidnapper would never guess that someone was rescuing Alex.

Matt found the little boy hiding in the corner behind boxes. He flinched at how much the five year old looked like John. The same blond hair, the same brown eyes, even the same skin color.

The little boy whimpered through his gag.

"Shh, it's alright Alex. I'm a friend of your uncle. You're gonna be alright, you just have to be quiet." Matt said soothingly.

Alex nodded.

Untying the little boy, Matt picked him up and set him on his hip. The move reminded him of when Ben was young enough for him to be picked up. Matt held Alex a little closer as a protective instinct.

"Alex." Ian whispered, smiling.

Alex smiled wide.

"Come on." Ian said, taking Alex from Matt.

TEN YEARS LATER

"What is it?" Alex asked the SAS turned MI6 turned SAS again man.

"I think it's a medal from PR. My dad mentioned it. Guess him and your dad served together and Uncle John gave dad the medal to hold onto." Ben explained.

"What's your dad's name?" Alex asked, staring at the photo of his dad with a few other men. Alex had never understood why people said he looked like a clone of his dad, but looking at the picture made him understand.

"Matthew Daniels."

_Why does that sound so familiar? _Alex asked himself. Closing his fingers around the PR medal, he sighed. "Thanks Ben."

"No problem."

**I know there wasn't too much action, but I wanted to focus more on the dialogue and back story. **

**You know the drill.**

**R&R Please**


	5. PR Epilogue

**So, someone asked me to do an epilogue of sorts for PR. It doesn't have Ian, so I was a little hesitant, but… Here it is.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not British, therefore, I am not Anthony Horowitz.

Fifteen year old Alex Rider stared at his new guardian, Ben Daniels. "Do we really have to do this? Do _I_ really have to do this?" He begged. He couldn't remember a time he had been this nervous.

"Yes, you do. Alex, why are you so nervous?" Ben asked, grabbing his car keys and putting on his black jacket that he had received for Christmas.

"Because I don't like meeting new people!" Alex yelled in distress.

"Oh please, they'll love you." Ben's fiancé, Lauren, said as she walked down the steps looking as gorgeous as ever. Lauren, like her fiancé, was dressed up but only in nice casual cloths. She had on a white sweater, dark blue jeans, leather black boots, and a light blue winter coat. Her blond hair was swept up in a ponytail while her face was all natural except for the faint mascara.

Ben was dressed similar. He had on a gray polo shirt, blue jeans, black work boots and his new black jacket. He smiled at Lauren and looked at Alex with an expression that said, "she's right."

Alex was dressed similar to the two. He had on a pair of jeans, a navy blue polo shirt, and a pair of Ben's work boots. "But-"

"Oh, you hush." Lauren said, smacking his arm and smiling. "You're a little charmer and you know it."

Alex fought a smile. He really liked Lauren. Lauren and Ben had lived together prior Ben taking care of Alex. After Alex had gotten back from Cairo, he had needed a place to live. He hadn't wanted to move out of England, that's why he decided not live the Pleasures, so Jones had ran through a list of people Alex knew and would take care of him. Apparently, Jones had made sure there was backup in case the Pleasures didn't work out. Ben or Smithers had been the final choice, and Alex had chosen the part time spy over the man that had stunned him to silence.

Ben had willingly taken Alex in, baggage, broken heart, and all. After about a week of it just being the two, Lauren had came home from a business trip. She had automatically awed at Alex. She also automatically took Alex in as a little brother, much as Ben had. The two had treated in like nothing less since he arrived at their house. When Ben was away, Lauren would still treat him like a little brother and help him. Slowly, Alex had healed and he suspected Lauren was the reason. Lauren reminded him a lot of Jack. She was a like a big sister who always played with him, picked on him, and took care of him. She had Jack's spunk and mothering nature. She was understanding, and knew a lot about the world of espionage from living and dating Ben. Not only from him, but from her work as a journalist. She often traveled to exotic places to report world news, but she wouldn't go anywhere dangerous. She always said that it was Ben's job to tell her where she could go softly, since he knew all about war zones and uprisings.

And now, after living with the two for seven months, Alex was finally being forced to meet the extended family. Since Lauren was an only child, her parents and Ben's family were hosting a New Year's Eve celebration at the Daniel's house. Both families said the meeting was long overdue, and Ben had stalled it while Alex was getting his feet back on solid ground, but now was officially the time to meet.

"Do we have to?" Alex asked again.

Lauren ruffled his hair. "Yes. You can't really meet them in June. You need to meet them before the wedding."

"Why? They'll be in a good mood then. It'll be better." He insisted.

Ben chuckled. "No, they won't. Come on, Al."

Alex sighed nervously and fallowed the other two out to Ben's high tech spy car.

"Hola!" Lauren yelled, smiling at Alex. She had just returned from a trip to Spain and was still mumbling in Spanish. She and Alex had talked in Spanish the first week she was back, until Ben finally yelled at them to speak a language he understood.

"Lauren!" A girl's voice yelled back.

"In the living room!" A male's voice yelled right after.

Alex swallowed nervously and looked at Ben.

"My sister Maggie and brother Nathan." He answered, hanging up his jacket and taking Lauren's. Alex fallowed and hung his coat on the hanger before following Ben into the living room.

"Hey, little brother. How's life?" Ben's brother, Nathan, asked. Nathan was Ben's twin brother. Both had jet black hair, ice blue eyes, and a fair complexion. Yet, both were completely different. Ben was the disciplined ex-soldier whilst his twin was a singer in a rock band. Ben was more serious whereas Nathan was crazy.

Nathan was the only one he knew about. Lauren had told Alex the twins had been extremely close, and still were. Other than Lauren and Ben's dad, Nathan was the only one in the family that knew Ben's real occupation.

"Boring. How's yours?" Ben said, collapsing on the empty couch. Lauren sat down by him while Alex sat next to them.

"Exciting." Nate said, smiling at Lauren. "And of course, how was Spain, Lauren?"

She smirked. "Don't get me started."

"Yes, please don't. I don't feel like another week of these two speaking nonstop in Spanish." Ben grumbled, grinning at Alex.

"Ben, I thought I raised a gentleman. Introduce our new family member." His mother snapped.

Ben flinched before smiling at Alex. "Everyone, this is Alex Rider. Alex Rider, this is the family." He sighed and pointed to Nathan. "My only older by ten minutes twin, Nathan."

"Still older!" Nathan said, smirking and waving.

"Whatever. This is my little sister, Margret. We call her Maggie." He said, pointing to a girl with full brown curls, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. "Maggie is a student in college."

Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled at Alex.

"Then there is Henry, the oldest. He's twenty-five but looks older than that." Ben said, dodging a pillow thrown at him. Henry had brown hair that was neatly cut, sharp green eyes, and fair skin like his two little brothers. "Henry's a chef so he'll be making dinner."

"Will not be. Mom and Mrs. Andrews insisted." Henry stated, rolling his eyes.

Ben shrugged and whispered something in Lauren's ear. She cracked a smile. "Haha, shut up, Benjamin. Alex, this is my mom and dad. They won't let you call them Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. Call them William and Vivian."

"Lauren, you still have to call us Mom and Dad. Henry, we've only know your family four years, you know to call me Vivian." Lauren's mom chided. It was obvious Lauren looked like her mom. Vivian Andrews had long blond hair that was slowly turning gray, fair skin, and natural beauty. She had brown eyes so Lauren must have gotten her eyes from her dad who was tall, muscular, and rather intimidating.

"Lastly, my amazing mother, Kelly, and my father, Matthew." Ben said, smiling slowly.

"What, you won't kiss up to your dad, too? What did you do this time? The last time I heard you introduce me like that was when I hear 'Mom, I'm going into the army.'" Kelly Daniels stated, eyeing her son carefully. Mrs. Daniels had curly black hair, shining green eyes, and tan skin.

"I didn't do anything." Ben replied, looking at Lauren. "Did I?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, did you?"

"I don't think so." Ben said, shrugging. "Anyway, again, this is my dad, Matthew Daniels. The person responsible for getting me in the military." He said, directing the last statement at his mother.

"Wasn't me who told you to join the military." Matthew Daniels said, taking a sip of water and watching Alex carefully with hawk like blue eyes. He looked awfully familiar to Alex, and it wasn't because he looked like Ben. The only physical feature the father and son shared was the blue eyes.

"You always had to tell me war stories that made it sound like fun." Ben grumbled.

"How's that working out for you, Ben?" Nathan asked, smirking.

"Great. Nothing like waking up at four hundred, swimming too many laps to count, taking a cross country run, then eating." Ben grumbled, remembering Beacon Brecons all too well. He winked at Alex who smiled.

"You're the insane one who signed up for the SAS." Lauren grumbled.

He kissed her cheek. "Yea, it all worked out."

"Anyway, don't think I don't know what you're doing, Benjamin. So, tell us about yourself, Alex." Mrs. Daniels said. **(2)**

Alex looked over at Ben who smiled encouragingly. "Um, I'm fifteen, I'm in year ten at Brookeland, I play football, and I, um, I don't know."

Ben snickered and whispered something in Lauren's ear along the lines of 'super shy teen spy'.

"How'd you get stuck with these two taking care of you?" Nate asked, smirking at his brother's scowl.

Alex shrugged, looking at Ben. They had long ago devised a story to tell the family.

"My unit and I were assigned to protect Alex here. He had seen something and the government wanted him to be protected from the people he told them about. He grew on us and after the government was finished with him, he need some place to stay. Since James and Dustin can't even take care of themselves, and Jake and Rachel are expecting, Lauren and I took him in." Ben said with a straight face and no hint of deception.

"Come on, give us more detail than that." Maggie whined.

"Can't. You all know that." Ben stated.

"Stupid government classifying things." She mumbled.

Lauren nodded. "I hear you, Maggie. He drives me nuts with his vague answers to everything even slightly related to work."

Ben raised an eyebrow and stared at her. "I tell you more than I tell them."

"Only because I'm the fiancé that has to know these things in case something goes wrong." She grumbled.

Mr. Daniels chuckled, still watching Alex out of the corner of his eye. "Welcome to the life of being a soldiers wife, Lauren."

"It's annoying as hell." Kelly grumbled. "But it's also an honor. Just wait till some girl is bragging about her lawyer husband and you can top her by saying your husband defends the country on a daily basis."

Lauren smirked. "True."

"Well, Alex, welcome to the family." Nathan said holding up his glass of wine.

Alex smiled. "Thanks."

"Ben! Get in here and help clean the kitchen!" Mr. Daniels yelled as his son, Lauren, and Alex all said farewell to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews.

"Yeah dad?" Ben asked, grabbing a dishtowel. His father had his back to him while he cleaned the dishes.

"So, what's the real story? Don't feed me any of the SAS protection job crap." His father stated, turning around.

Ben sighed. "I'm sorry dad, but you know I can't-"

"Ben, I know your real job. You can tell me. Anyway, I knew Alex already. You know that." His father said, sitting down at the table.

Ben sat down next to him. "Al's guardian died in his last mission. He came back to England, completely broken, and six wanted someone to take care of him. I'd worked with him before, on a mission, and he had grown on me. Plus, he trained with us back in the SAS. So, since I had clearance, I offered to take care of him."

His dad nodded. "What do you mean you worked on a mission with him? He's fifteen."

"Was fourteen on his first mission. I haven't completely gotten Alex to tell me any of his missions, or why he even had any, but I have a few suspicions. I think six somehow blackmailed him into doing missions, but I don't know." Ben said, sighing.

"He is Ian's nephew and John's son. Born and raised spy." His father mumbled.

"Dad, you should talk to him. He doesn't know anything about his dad other than what six told him." Ben said, locking eyes with his dad.

"And what ASH told me." A small voice mumbled.

Ben didn't even blink. "Come sit down with us, Al."

The young teen obliged, sitting next to Ben.

"You've talked to Anthony?" Mr. Daniels asked, a small growl in his voice.

Alex nodded. "I worked with him on a mission. I didn't know anything about him other than the fact he was my godfather."

"He's a bastard too." Matt Daniels growled.

"So you know the truth? I found out when he sold me to them." Alex grumbled.

"He sold you to Scorpia?" Matt asked, shocked.

Alex nodded.

"And you're still alive?"

Alex smiled at Ben. "I was working with Ben at the same time I was ASH. Ben was trailing us, making sure everything went alright. After I was sold, I managed to make this crazy escape, and sent a distress signal. Ben found me."

"Wait. The waterfall?" Ben asked, confused.

Alex nodded.

"Who was ASH?" Ben asked, completely lost.

"The guy you shot and killed." Alex mumbled.

Ben's face paled. "The boxing ring guy?"

Alex shook his head. "No, Dragon Nine guy. Remember? You shot him. Then you managed to get yourself shot."

Ben grimaced. "That guy? You told the SAS he was nobody."

Alex shrugged. "I was pretty upset. I'd never felt that betrayed."

Ben sighed. "Sorry, kid. I had no idea that was your godfather."

"Was a bastard anyway." Alex grumbled.

"Why?"

"He was the one that killed John and Helen." Matt said.

"You knew that?" Alex asked, confused.

Matt nodded. "Alex, do you honestly not remember me? I worked with your uncle once. You were five. Someone had kidnapped you to get to Ian. I was the one that got you out while your uncle kicked the guys arse."

Alex shook his head. "I don't remember that."

"You were really young." Matt mumbled. "Ian and I had only spoken at John's funeral."

"You knew my dad because of the PR?" Alex asked, fingering the medal he had in his pocket. He had brought it to talk to Mr. Daniels about it.

Matt nodded. "You know how Jake and Ben are close? Well, that was your dad and I."

"What was he like?" Alex asked, tilting his head to the side.

Ben smiled. Alex knew just what to do to look adorable and charmingly innocent.

His father smirked. "You."

Now confusion swept the child's feature.

"Demands who he was playing." Matt stated, smirking. "Quiet, smart, manipulative, clever, and charming. Typical spy with a spark that kept him at the top. At Scorpia, well I can't answer that. In PR, he was fun, laid back, smart, clever, and fit in. At home, totally different person."

"What was he like at home?" Alex asked, thankful for the gentle squeeze to his shoulder given by Ben.

"Relaxed, protective, kind, I'd even say loving. The boys got so use to him they started calling him Uncle John." Matt said, smirking at Ben.

Alex looked over at his guardian who smiled. "He was like a second father. I don't remember much about him, because I only saw him a few times and I was eight when he died, but I do remember that he was really nice and kind."

Alex sighed. "Thanks Mr. Daniels."

"Please kid, Nathan may be a nutcase but he was right about one thing, you're part of the family. Ben's protective of you, so he obviously cares about you. That means we do to. Call me Matt." The man said, grinning at his youngest son who was blushing.

Alex smiled slowly. "Thanks… Matt."

**In PR, Maggie is Isabella. I changed that because I liked the name Maggie instead.**

**I hate when people say "Tell me about yourself". Where to begin?**


	6. Proud

**AU: OMG, I'm blushing. That was an amazing result. I swear I had like thirty notices by morning. I'm so honored. I love AR committee. But… I only had eight reviews and I know there are a heck of a lot more of you reading this. **

**So…**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I really want at least fifty reviews.**

**Anyway…**

At five-thirty on a Wednesday night, Ian Rider finally stepped outside his office to make dinner and check on his nephew. Alex hadn't made any noise since he had gotten home from school, something that was strange for him. Ian was thinking about making a nice chicken dinner for Alex and him. Nodding his head at this idea, he walked downstairs and peeked his head into the living room.

"Alex?" He asked, seeing his nephew's laying on the floor, reading his English book.

A small sniffle. "Yeah?" Came a small, cracked, voice.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Ian asked, panicking. He hated when Alex cried, which was very near never. It not only tugged at his heartstrings, but it made him want to punch whoever made his nephew sad.

"Nothing." Alex sniffled.

Ian sighed and walked into the living room. He sat down next to Alex and put a hand on his shoulder. "Alex, what happened? Why are you crying?" _Alright, calm down, Ian. Someone was probably just picking on him._ He told himself.

"Ee- ee- Ian. Wh- Where is- is- mummy and daddy?" Alex sniffled, glancing up at his uncle.

Ian flinched. _Shit. How do you tell a five year old his parents are dead?_ "Alex, why are you bringing this up?" He asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"The- the kids at school- said- they said that mummy and daddy must not have liked me since they're not here. Is it true, Ian? Did they leave me? What'd I do?" He cried, sitting up with tears streaming down his face.

_A certain headmaster is going to lose his job_. Ian growled quietly. "Alex, shh. Come here, kiddo." He said soothingly while scooping the little boy up in a hug. He held the boy tightly and ran a hand through his hair. "Alex, listen to me. Are you listening?"

His nephew nodded, tears staining Ian's shirt.

"Those kids at school are just mean, pathetic, and trying to feel better about themselves. Don't you listen to them. Alex, you're parents adored you. They loved you so much. When you were born, well I don't think I've ever seen your dad so proud. I've never seen him cry either, but when you were born, he was so overcome with joy…" Ian smiled at the memory before pushing Alex away and holding his shoulders. "Alex, they would have never left you by choice."

"Then where are they?" Alex asked, sniffling.

Ian hesitated. He couldn't really tell Alex his parents had been killed by his godfather. He couldn't really say that his father had been a spy. So, going as close to the truth he could, he whispered, "Alex, they died in a plane crash."

That sent tears down his nephew's face again. "They- they're dead?"

Ian nodded, hugging him again. "Physically yes, but you wanna know what?"

"What?"

"Whenever I think of them, and how they're gone, I think of you, and how you survived. How you are living, breathing, proof that John and Helen Rider had existed. How you look just like your father, yet you have your mother's personality. How they live through you."

"Really?" Alex asked, looking up at you.

Ian nodded, kissing his forehead. "Really Alex. Whenever you feel lonely, just look up at the sky and you're mum and dad will be watching. They're always watching, smiling down at you. They'd be so proud of you."

Alex smiled. "Really?"

Ian chuckled. "Yes, Alex."

"Are- are you proud of me?" He asked, head cocked to the side.

Ian nodded. "More than you can imagine." He said, kissing Alex's cheek and ruffling his hair. "What do you say I go to karate with you tomorrow?"

Alex smiled with his eyes this time. "Yay!"

Ian stood up and went off to make dinner, glad that moment was over.

**Okay so this one is short, but I like it. And a reminder…**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I don't even care if it's one word.**

**JUST REVIEW**


	7. Exceptions

**Dedicated to the brilliant Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur.**

Looking back, Alex realized he had been pretty naïve kid. Something strange would happen, Ian would say it was perfectly logical. Random creepy people, let's go to a foreign country! Uncle Ian leaves with a smile and returns bruised and exhausted. Uncle Ian would always make sure he spoke foreign languages and fit in while in a foreign country.

Many signs point to Ian's secret life.

Alex had really been naïve.

His childhood self had always believed Uncle Ian could do no wrong. That he was boring, had a boring work, boring life, etc. That Ian was just a banker that went on boring conventions and left Alex with boring housekeepers, not including Jack.

Yeah, he was pretty naïve.

Alex remember one time that he really should have asked Ian just what occupation he really did. Ian had been away on another 'convention'. Alex, hating his latest babysitter, made sure he and Tom (**1)** had a long line of pranks laid out for the horrible women. First, they had put food coloring in her shampoo. Purple food coloring to be exact. Then, they did the classic chicken getup. After the third, letting rats run the house, the lady quit and banished Tom back to his house.

Ian came home to an abandoned seven year old Alex.

"_Alexander Jonathon Rider. Where is your babysitter?" Ian had growled. It had been a frustrating mission and this was the last thing he wanted to come home to._

_Alex tried the I'm cute routine. "She left."_

"_Why?" Ian said, glaring daggers at his nephew._

"_Um, I don't know."_

"_I see you still can't lie." Ian grumbled._

_A rat happened to run by at that time._

_Ian jumped before looking at Alex. "Alexander,"_

"_Tom did it!" _

"_Alex, don't blame other people." Ian said, looking back at the rat. Sighing, he opened the door and let it run outside. "Anymore?"_

"_They might of escaped." Alex said, putting his chin on his knees and looking adorable. His head was tilted slightly. His brown eyes were peaking out from long lashes and blond bangs. The whole expression said "pity me, I'm cute."_

_Ian wasn't having it. "Upstairs. You're grounded."_

"_But Ian-"_

"_No buts. You're grounded, no exceptions. Upstairs. Now." Ian growled, going to the kitchen to make a few calls. First to the exterminator, then to the babysitter, then to Mrs. Harris._

Alex smiled at the memory. Ian had not been happy at all. The cute routine almost always worked. It got him out of almost everything. Yet, the one time…

The day had continued normally after that. He had sat up in his room, did some German, worked on his schoolwork, let Ian bring him dinner, and got ready for bed. Alex had known Ian was angry when he brought Alex dinner. Ian believed in family dinners when he was home, and when Alex was exiled to eat in his room…

"_Dinner." Ian had stated._

"_Hmm?" Alex said, taking the German tape off._

"_Dinner." Ian repeated._

"_But-" Alex tilted his head and tried the cute routine again. "Why aren't we eating downstairs together, Ian?"_

"_Because I'm busy and you're grounded. Bed is in two hours." Ian said, shutting Alex's bedroom door and leaving the sad child by himself._

_Sighing, Alex looking at the clock. Six o'clock or eighteen hundred hours. He had to go to bed at eight? Not fair._

Alex now wondered if his late uncle had been aware of the attack that was soon to happen. Maybe that was why he was so tense.

_Alex woke up to footsteps on the stairs. He tensed as the footsteps stopped in front of his door. At seven years old, Alex imagined a knife wielding maniac. He whimpered and ducked under the cover. He held his breath as the mystery person opened his bedroom door and walked over to his bed. "Alex," _

"_Ian?" The child whispered, pulling the blanket away with relief. _

"_Alex, I need you to listen to me. Listening?" Ian asked._

_Alex nodded. _

"_I want you to go into the spare room and hide. Hide anywhere. Do not come out until I say so. Understand?"_

"_What's going on?" Alex asked, sitting up._

"_Alex, I can't explain now." Ian said, helping the little boy up. He held onto Alex's shoulders. "Remember, don't come out till I say to."_

_Alex nodded. "Ian, I'm not allowed to leave the room, remember? I'm grounded."_

_Ian fought back a smile. "This is an exception."_

"_But you said no exceptions." Alex said, confused._

"_Alex, now is not the time to question what I say." Ian said, frustrated. Sometimes this train-him-so-he-can-be-protected routine came back to bite him._

"_But Ian-"_

"_Ian Rider, just who I was looking for." A man's voice purred._

_Ian tensed and spun around so he stood directly in front of Alex. "Hanson, still can't get over losing. Such a pity."_

_Alex tilted his head. He had never heard his uncle talk like this. _

"_You ruined me Rider. Now, I'll ruin you." The man said, smirking. "Who's that cute little boy, Ian?"_

_Ian moved so Alex was completely behind him. "Leave him out of it, Hanson. This is between you and me."_

"_What's your name, kid?"_

"_Don't answer him." Ian snapped._

_Alex looked back and forth._

_The man clicked a little metal object._

"_What is your name kid?" The man asked slowly._

"_Alex." He whimpered, holding on tightly to Ian's leg._

"_Your son, Rider?" The mans asked, smirking. _

"_Nephew." Ian growled. _

"_That's right, you have, I mean _had_ an older brother. Your nephew looks much like you." The man said, smirking._

"_I don't look like Ian. I look like daddy." Alex said, looking up at his uncle who had taken two steps closer to the man._

_The man either didn't care or wasn't very bright since he didn't notice._

"_Do you?" The man asked, smirking. "So you're a pile of ashes?"_

_Alex tilted his head. "No."_

"_Then you look like Ian because-"_

_Ian lashed out a karate kick to the man's hand. The gun flew out of his grip and sailed across the room._

_Alex watched with fascination at the fight. Ian had delivered a right hook to the man's jaw. The man then kicked Ian left knee, causing his uncle to huff in pain. Yet, his uncle didn't go down. He delivered a roundhouse kick to the pack of the man's knees, making the man fall to the ground. The man grabbed Ian's ankle and tried desperately to cause Ian to fall. Ian kicked the man's hand away and jumped on his back. He yanked the mans arms back, letting the man yelp._

"_Alex, my phone is in my pocket. Get it out and press the call button." Ian ordered._

_Alex fallowed orders. "It's ringing. Now what?"_

"_Put it to my ear." _

_Again, the child fallowed orders._

"_Royal and General."_

"_Hello, this is Ian Rider, I need to check my account. My accountants name is Tulip Jones." Ian rattled off._

"_I'm sorry sir, but Mrs. Jones is not in the office."_

"_Please, this is an emergency. Someone has broken into my account." He hissed, trying to get the man to hold still._

"_I'll send backup right now, sir."_

"_Thank you." He said._

_Alex took the phone away. He stared at his uncle struggling to hold onto the man. Looking at his uncle then looking back at the man who said daddy was a pile of ashes, Alex glared at the man. "You hurt my uncle." He accused before putting pressure on one of the points. The man fell unconscious. _

_Ian looked up at him with amazement. "Alex,"_

"_Sorry, Ian." He said, the cute routine appearing._

_Ian laughed and grabbed his nephew in a hug. "Good job, bud." He said, kissing his nephew's forehead and ruffling his hair._

"_Yuck." Alex grumbled, pulling away. _

_Ian rolled his eyes. _

"_Ian?"_

"_Yes, Alex."_

"_Is there anymore coming?"_

"_Just a few police." Ian said, smiling sadly. "Do you want to go to Peru for a week or so? Brush up on your Spanish and go see some of the Inca ruins?"_

_Alex's eyes lit up. "Yeah!"_

"_Well, we'll pack in the morning. Okay? Now go sit down on your bed." Ian ordered._

"_Okay." Alex said, jumping back on his bed. _

_Ian Rider smiled sadly. His nephew was too cute. Peru would be fun._

_Too bad Ian had to go get crutches for the damn knee that just got torn._

"_Agent Rider?" One of the MI6 agents asked._

"_In here. You're a little late." Ian growled._

"_Sorry sir."_

"_Just take him and get out. Tell Blunt I'll come in later today."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Sighing, Ian ran a hand through his brown hair. "Come on Alex, let's go to the hospital so I can get this knee looked at."_

"_Okay." Alex said with a yawn._

_Ian smiled. He was definitely going to have to carry Alex into the hospital. Good thing he had a high pain tolerance._

_**(1)**_ I know, Tom and him weren't friends yet. So what. They are in my world J


	8. Understand?

**Thanks for reviews, and a little note:**

**I didn't mean fifty by the end of the second chapter. **

**I meant by the end of the story.**

**And I have six more one shots to do.**

**So I think fifty is more than reasonable considering we're halfway there.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not British**

"Here's another stack, Mr. Rider, sir." Said the voice of twenty-five year old secretary, Andrew Jenkins. The young blond hair, blue eyed adult threw down another stack of papers for Ian Rider to fill out, then silently left his bosses office.

Ian Rider sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Ever since his last mission had gone astray, he had been put on desk work while the heads tried to fix the mess. Although negotiations had been going on for weeks, they were still nowhere as close they should be. Only one or two of the members of Nix were bribed and agreeing to leave Ian, along with all of Britain, alone.

Desk work had always bored him, even through his schooling. When Ian had been in junior high and high school, he had never been one to sit down and do his homework. His parents, along with John, had always had to lecture him or bribe him into doing his homework.

Slowly, Ian let the hour tick by until it was eleven-thirty am. By then, he had ran through fifty resumes, seventy reports, and more. Yet, as Ian was about to begin the next chunk, which consisted of economic reports, his secretary knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ian hollered, closing the file reports.

"Mr. Rider, there's someone on your cover line. A Mrs. Smith?" Andrew said, nervousness in his voice.

Ian Rider paused, thinking about the name. If she was calling on his cover line, then she believed this was a bank. All agents had two lines, one for their 'bank' position, and one for their MI6 position. "What does she want?"

"Something about your nephew, Alex." Andrew stated.

"Put her through." Ian snapped, wondering what happened to his nephew. He picked up his phone and waited for Andrew to put the women through. "Hello?"

"Mr. Ian Rider?" An elderly woman's voice questioned.

"This is him. Who is this?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Mr. Rider, this is Mrs. Eleanor Smith. I'm the secretary at your son, Alex, school." She began.

"You mean my nephew?" Ian corrected.

"Yes, I apologize. Anyway, would you mind coming and picking Alex up. I'm afraid he's been suspended." She said calmly.

"He what?" Ian hissed.

"He's been suspended."

"Why?" Ian questioned, since it wasn't like Alex to get into any trouble.

"He got into a fight. Knocked the poor kid unconscious. Can you please come pick him up, sir?" She repeated.

Ian clenched his fist. _Alexander Jonathan Rider, you better have a damn good explanation for this._ He thought with a small growl. "Yes ma'am, I'll be there in about a half an hour."

Said eight year old was sitting in his office, waiting for the ax to fall.

"Alex, your uncle will be here soon." The ancient secretary said, glaring up at him as if he was the world's biggest criminal.

_Oh boy, Ian isn't gonna be happy_. Alex thought miserably. Ian had made it clear that if he _ever_ got called because Alex had been in a fight, there would be hell to pay. Alex would have twenty thousand chores, have to do ten pages in his Spanish, German, and French books, and go to bed early every day. Then, he would have to answer to Jack, their housekeeper.

Jack was a redhead, quick tempered, American. She would be very mad at Alex.

Alex didn't dare look up as he heard the door open.

"Good evening, Mr. Rider." The evil secretary said in a fake cheer.

"Afternoon." Ian said, filling out some paperwork before glancing at Alex. "Come on, kid. Let's go home."

The ride home couldn't have been longer. It consisted of Alex staring out the window and Ian glaring at him out of the corner of his eye.

Finally, Ian pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. "Get in the house and sit down at the kitchen table. You should be sitting there before I even get through the front door."

Alex sprinted out of the car.

"Alex, what are you doing home already?" Jack asked, looking up from her college homework.

Alex didn't speak.

"Ice your eye with this." Ian said, throwing a bag of peas at Alex. He pulled up a seat and sat in front of Alex. "Alexander Jonathan Rider, care to explain why you were suspended for _fighting_ in school?"

"Alex!" Jack yelled, eyes flashing anger.

"Because he made me mad." Alex mumbled.

"Why?" Ian asked with deathly emotionless.

"He was saying mean things." Alex mumbled.

"Alex, if you elaborate I might not ground you for life." Ian stated. "What was he saying that was so mean?"

"He was calling me a prat, and saying that my parents must have died of a heart attack when they saw me. Then he said something about mom and dad hating me and running away." Alex said, anger flashing in his eyes.

Ian's eyes were furious. "What's his name, Alex?"

"I don't wanna say."

"I can get it from the office. You mind as well tell me, Alex." Ian stated, glancing at the redhead American who was letting her hair color shine through.

"Jacob Sampson." Alex mumbled.

Ian glanced at Jack before sighing. "Jack, will you look up the school's phone number. I believe this is harassment."

"Will do." She grumbled, walking into the living room and leaving uncle and nephew alone.

"Alex, you should _never_ let your anger get a hold of you like it did today. Understand?" Ian began calmly while leaning forward. He continued after his nephew nodded. "You will be doing some workbook pages for getting into the fight, but I'll let you off the hook as far as grounded goes."

Alex smiled slowly.

"But, if I _ever_ have to leave to get you from school for a fight, I will ground you until I die. Understand?" He threatened.

Alex nodded.

"Alright, now, I'm gonna have a word with your headmaster and the boy's parents. You are to come with me and remain completely silent unless I, and I only, give you permission to speak. Comprendé?"

"Sí." Alex answered.

"Buen. Ahora, ir a tu habitación y empezar tu hojas de trabajo." Ian rattled off, watching his nephew nod understandably.

Jack handed him the phone and smiled. "So his suspension will be lifted once your done?"

Ian nodded. "And Sampson will be suspended for harassment."

**(1) This was inspired by something that happened to my friend and her brother. This kid said some very rude things like what is said to Alex to her little brother. My message: Bullying is NOT okay. **

**(2) "Understand?" "Yes." "Good. Now, go to your room and start your workbook pages." I think most of that is right since I'm in Spanish 3 but it's probably a bit messed up since I had to use google translate.**


	9. Gone

**Alright people, I think I should probably answer some of these reviews. I love all of you guys, even the person who just left me a smiley face, that made me laugh, but I can only comment on some.**

**Zenbon zakura: **my first reviewer! I completely agree with how sad it is Ian is an outsider in the series. I'm glad you enjoyed my little Daniels trick.

**Albany:** Thank you for testing my Spanish skills by constantly writing in Spanish. That second review, it's more of a badge I think. I'm American so I barely know what Parachute Regiment (PR) is. It's a really cool badge though.

**IFoundAPickle**: Sweet name, and that review for chapter two made me laugh so hard. So you're the person that left me a smiley!

**Spanish Lover**: Thanks for correcting that Spanish error

**Nondescriptwriter**: aww, thanks. I feel so special

**CHiKa-RoXy**: I actually do have a full length AR planned out, but I have to have time. I've got like ten extra activates going right now but I swear I will eventually post that. It's when Alex is seventeen and after SR. I like your ideas, but have you ever read "A Working Day", it has all that and some. Except instead of Ian it's John. You can find it in my favorites. Chapter 4 review, thanks! I love hearing that they're interesting and well written.

**I regret to inform you this might be the last one-shot. I'm so busy lately but honestly, I'm losing my inspiration. This took long, for me, to update cause I couldn't think of anything. I have thought of one shots for K-Unit. Maybe a couple with Alex.**

**Anyway **

**Sad face ****L **

**Here it is**

"So, how mad is he?" Ian Rider asked his now five years housekeeper/nanny, Jack Starbright. He was referring to his nephew, Alex, and how mad he must be since Ian had been gone during his birthday.

Okay, so Ian may have promised the now thirteen year old that he would be home by his birthday. He may have said he would call if he couldn't make it. But… things happen. Mad men find out you're a spy, you have to hide in a small village and hope to God you don't stick out.

Yet, he really couldn't tell Alex that.

"Hey Jack." Alex said, walking by in his uniform and walking out the front door.

"That mad." Jack stated to Ian.

Ian flinched. "It's been three days since I got home. He's never stayed this mad at me. He usually can't even last three minutes."

Jack sighed. "Ian, you promised him you would at least call. Then, you didn't even say anything when you got home. Of course he's mad."

"What can I do?" Ian asked, feeling incredibly guilty. It was times like these that Ian just wanted to tell them the truth.

"Take him out to do something. Maybe go for a short vacation." She suggested, silently wanting them to leave so she could catch up on school work.

Ian's eyes lit up. "Maybe we could go to Spain and do some climbing."***** Silently he added the fact that Alex would be able to practice his Spanish that he was nearly fluent in.

Jack smiled. "That's a great idea, Ian. I'll stay here so you can have some alone time with Alex."

Ian nodded, hugging Jack. "If you need anything I'll be in my office. Just knock."

Alex Rider was surprised when he saw his uncle's expensive Jeep in the school drive, ready to pick him up.

He was even more surprised to see Ian in the drivers seat.

Sighing and reminding himself that he was suppose to be mad at Ian, Alex climbed into the Jeep and ignored the man.

"How was school, kiddo?"

…

"Alex?" Ian asked desperately.

…

"Alex Rider, you have to talk to me eventually."

…

Ian sighed before slowly smirking. "Well, maybe I should just leave with a sitter. Jack's going home to the States and I decided to get two tickets to Spain for the week. You are on Spring Break."

Alex flinched. _Not fair. That's cheating._ Alex grumbled in his head. On the outside, his face was emotionless.

"Guess I'll have to take another thirteen year old boy. Hmm, maybe Tom?" Ian said, looking out the window for Alex's friend.

A small pout.

Ian laughed and ruffled his nephew's blond hair. "Hmm, maybe a certain blond haired brat if he decides to say something."

"Fine." Alex mumbled.

Ian smiled. "Was that a voice I just heard?"

"I'm still mad at you."

Ian chuckled. "And you should be. I'm sorry, Alex. I should have at least called."

"Yeah you should have." Alex mumbled.

"Do you forgive me?" Ian asked, glancing at his nephew.

"As long as we're going to Spain."

"We are."

"Okay." Alex said, smiling.

"What are my rules for overseas trips?" Ian asked.

"Always speak their language. Always tell you where I am. Never wander off." Alex recited, remembering the rules from all their trips.

"Good." Ian said, ruffling his hair again. He chuckled as Alex scrunched up his nose and pulled away. "Now, what are my rules for cars?"

Alex looked down.

"Oh yeah." Alex mumbled, putting his seat belt on.

He wondered why Ian hadn't moved yet.

Now fifteen, Alex stared at the picture of him and his uncle from that trip. His uncle had his arm around him, looking protective yet happy. Alex had a huge smile on his face and was leaning into his uncle, looking innocent and happy.

"Wow, is that seriously you?" Sabina asked, peaking over his shoulder.

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Ian and I."

She smiled. "You look so cute."

Alex shrugged. "That was the last trip we took together. We went scuba diving and mountain climbing. I practiced my Spanish."

"Is that how most of your trips were?" She asked, jumping over the couch to sit by him. She leaned against his shoulder and smiled.

He nodded, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, most of them. The first one was when I was four or five. I think we went to France. We ate lunch at the top of the Eiffel Tower."

"You alright?" She asked quietly, seeing the haze in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just… I just… I…" Alex sighed. "I miss him."


	10. Snowball

**Disclaimer: **I've done this enough times.

**For SilverStar121, because she asked for it. If you have a request, I'll see if I can pull it off**.

_Done_. Ian thought, closing the mantilla folder and tucking it into his work suitcase. Another hour long report written and finished. That was the worst part of the job. The reports. Half the time he didn't want to relive the events, and the other half the difficulty to remember it all was high. Yet, every single time it was pure bloody annoying to write them.

Sighing, Ian stood up and stretched his long unused muscles. He had been sitting at the desk in his office for two hours. Two long hours of writing, typing, remembering, and feeling like bashing his head against the wall. He had gotten home and fallen on the couch without a word. His eight year old nephew had been at school, and checking the clock, Ian realized Alex should have been home a half hour ago. With slight worry, Ian exited his office, locked the door, and walked downstairs.

He arrived to a strange sight.

His innocent little eight year old nephew was lying on the floor, still in his school uniform, playing with a... a dog?

Ian could've sworn he walked into the Twilight Zone.

Alex had never been one for animals. Not once had the child asked Ian for a pet. Yet, here his nephew was, playing with a puppy. Ian barely knew any dog breeds but even he recognized one of the most popular dogs in England. A little white cotton puppy called White Highland Terrier.

Alex was playing with the little white cotton dog. The little puppy was running around Alex and pouncing on him. It gave a small "yip!", and jumped on Alex's stomach. Alex smiled, actually giggled, and petted the little puppy.

Ian shook his head, and although finding the scene adorable, coughed lightly. Alex jumped up and stared at Ian with wide eyes. The puppy, cocked his head and hid behind Alex's foot. "Ian, I-I-I..."

Ian hid a smile. "Alex, why is there a dog running around the house?"

"I found him. He was sitting by my bike with no collar and he looked hungry so I fed him some of my leftover lunch and he fallowed me home. I couldn't leave him outside so I brought him in here. I-I-I think he's homeless, Ian." Alex said, looking pitifull yet adorable. He bent down and picked up the little cotton dog and held it close.

"Alex, it could belong to someone else." Ian said.

"But he didn't have a collar!" Alex yelled, eyes tearing up.

Ian saw that his little baby nephew already had grown an attachment to the little mutt. That small fact made it so much harder to tell Alex they couldn't keep the little thing. "Alex, he might have lost his collar. Someone could be looking for him."

"But I wanna keep him!" The seven year old said, eyes tearing up.

"Alex, you can't. Someone is probably looking for him. What if he belonged to another little boy? It wouldn't be nice of you to take him for the other kid." Ian coaxed.

Alex looked down guilty. "They didn't care about him if they lost him."

Ian fought another smile. "Alex, he probably got off his leash. I'm sure he was loved."

"But Ian-" Alex said, looking up with tears.

Ian flinched inside. "Alex, tell you what, we'll keep him here for a little bit, but you and I are going to go put up lost and found adds. That way, if his owner is looking for him, he'll be able to go back home."

Alex frowned. "But what if his owner doesn't call?"

Ian knew he was going to regret this but, "then we can keep him."

A bright, hopeful smile erupted on his face. "Okay!"

Fighting back a sigh, Ian grabbed his car keys. "Now let's go get some supplies. You'll have to leave him here, Alex."

"But, can't he ride in the car?" Alex asked, frowning.

"No." Ian said quickly.

"Please, Ian. He'll be good." Alex begged.

"Oh, and did he tell you that?" Ian asked playfully.

"No, but I know he will." Alex said, looking down at the little mutt, silently warning him he better behave or Ian wasn't going to let him go in the car.

Sighing, Ian shrugged. "Alright, but he needs a name."

Alex tilted his head. "Snowball."

Ian couldn't fight a smile. "Alright, come on, Al. Come on, Snowball."

Alex skipped around the pet store, picking out food, leashes, collars, and toys for his new friend. Ian had to buy the leash and collar right away so they could let the little mutt, erm, Snowball, walk around the store with them. Alex had yelled at Ian when he had called Snowball a little mutt. Ian had nodded and grudgingly called the little thing by it's name. Yet, he still didn't like the little... dog, because he was dishing out way too much money for it. Example, Alex grabbed a third toy for the little creature.

"Alex, only two toys allowed." Ian grumbled.

Alex pouted and put the toy back before dragging the puppy along the isle.

"Cute dog." An employ said, smiling. "Did you just get him?"

"No, we found him. Taking care of it till the owner claims him." Ian grumbled.

The girl smiled. "Oh, that's nice of you. I see your son loves it."

"Yes, my _nephew_ does. Unfortunatly."

The girl laughed. "Well, have you began to put up flyers? We can help with that easily."  
>"That would be great." Ian said, smiling.<p>

The girl nodded, pulling out a piece of paper. "Now let's see. White Highland Terrier, probably not even a year old. I'd say six months. Where did you find him?"

"Brooklands School." Ian answered, keeping an eye on Alex.

"Alright. Did he have a collar?" She asked, scribbling down information on the paper.

"No." Ian stated.

"A name?"

"My nephew named him Snowball. He didn't have any sign of a name." Ian said, watching as Alex walked over to the pet beds. _Oh no, you're not making me buy a bed for that mutt_. Ian grumbled silently.

The girl laughed. "That's cute. Don't worry sir, we'll find his owner."

"Thank you." He said, walking over and ruffling his nephew's hair. "Alex, put that back. Let's buy the food and toys. No more."

"Okay. Who was that lady?" Alex asked with his big button brown eyes.

"An employee. She's making the flyers so Snowball can find his owner." Ian said gently.

Alex's bottom lip quivered. "Ian, I wanna keep him."

"I know kiddo, but we can't." Ian said, kneeling to Alex's height.

"Why not?" Alex asked with a stomp of his foot.

"Because he belongs to someone else. Plus, Alex, I'm always away for work. Who would take care of him?" Ian challenged.

"I would!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, you're seven. Maybe when you're older we'll get a dog. Right now, you're a puppy too." Ian said, smiling. He kissed Alex's cheek and ruffled his hair. "Now come on, kid. Let's check out."

Alex was playing fetch in the backyard with his new friend when the owner came. Ian was suppose to leave the next day for a mission, and he was starting to worry that he would have to let Alex keep the dog. Thankfully, a women with a boy Alex's age arrived at the house.

"Excuse me, are you Ian Rider?" She asked.

Ian nodded, tensing. "Yes."

"Hello, I'm Margaret Harris. This is my son, Thomas. I believe you have our dog, Snowball?" She stated with a tight smile.

Ian nearly choked. "Yes, but my nephew named him Snowball."

"No, I did!" The black haired, blue eyed boy said.

The lady laughed. "Seems your nephew and my son think alike."

Ian nodded. "Well, he's in the backyard with Alex. Come on, I'll lead you back there."

"Great." The woman said, fallowing Ian with her son skipping behind her. "How old is your nephew?"

"He just turned seven a couple months ago." Ian said, remaining tense.

"Well, wow. Tomas is seven too. Just turned seven a month ago. We bought him snowball and he let her get loose." The woman said, silently chiding her son.

Ian nodded. "Wait, her?"

"Yes, Snowball's a girl." The woman stated.

"Oh." Ian mumbled. "Alex!"

His nephew looked up, face falling in seconds. "Ian? Who, who are they?"

"Alex, this is Mrs. Harris and her son, Thomas. They're Snowball's owners." Ian said gently, grabbing his nephew's shoulders. "They're gonna take him, I mean, _her_, home."

Alex's eyes teared up. "But-but-but..."

"Thank you for taking care of her, sweetie." Mrs. Harris said, smiling at the cute little blond boy.

"Snowball!" Tom yelled.

The dog yipped before running over to her master and licking his face.

"Ee-Ee-Ian?" Alex whimpered, tears slowly crawling down his face.

The black haired boy saw this and cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want her to go." Alex mumbled, burying his face in Ian's shirt. Ian hugged his nephew and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Thomas?" The woman said hesitantly.

"Can he come over and play with Snowball and me?" Tom asked.

The woman sighed. "Sweetie, you start your new school tomorrow."

"Where?" Ian asked.

"Brooklands." The woman grumbled.

"That's where Alex goes to school." Ian said, standing. "Al, would you show Tom around tomorrow."

Alex nodded, eyes rimmed red.

"Well, look here, you already have a friend, Tom. Maybe he can come over and play with you and Snowball." Mrs. Harris said, smiling.

Both boys smiled at each other.

"Cool!"

"Yea!"

Ian shook his head and smiled. "Alright, but not till Wednesday, Alex. You're new babysitter is going to be here tomorrow and you need to come home right away. Remember, I'm leaving tomorrow."

Alex pouted but nodded. "Wednesday?"

Tom nodded. "Wednesday."

**It's a date!**

**Lol, that was kind of fun to write.**

**Plz review, I'm almost at one hundred!**


End file.
